


Thank you

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:36:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Shiro knew that when the Paladins and him first started on this journey there was no one for him to come back to on Earth- all of his family had died when he was younger from the same disease he’d had. But he wasn’t lonely- he’d made a family for himself in Team Voltron- they all had.Or so he thought.





	Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off fanart  
> https://grbgcn2.tumblr.com/post/179523041944/duskisnigh-in-the-last-stand-part-1-when-sam

Shiro knew that when the Paladins and him first started on this journey there was no one for him to come back to on Earth- all of his family had died when he was younger from the same disease he’d had. But he wasn’t lonely- he’d made a family for himself in Team Voltron- they all had.

Or so he thought.

As he was checking up on the Paladins, he couldn’t he couldn’t help but feel the dark twinge of jealousy at seeing them reunited and surrounded by their own families.

So he left. The desire to flee and never look back strong as he made his way towards the Atlas. To get away from Earth and all the happiness. To just _run run run_ _run_.

To get away from the one thing he couldn’t ever have or get back, no matter how much he craved for it.

* * *

 “Shiro-Takashi- are you busy?”

Shiro turned to the door, pulled from his thoughts. Standing there was Colleen Holt.

“Colleen,” he said, surprised. “Come in. Is something wrong? Is Pidge-”

Colleen shook her head, as she crossed, the door closing softly behind her. “No, Katie’s fine.”

Shiro sighed, relieved. “That’s good to hear.” He cleared his throat. “What can I help you w-” He stopped, as he felt thin arms wrap around him.

“Colleen, wha-?” Shiro started.

“Matt and Katie told me what you did for them.” She murmured.

Shiro’s breath hitched.

“ _Thank you, Takashi_. For everything you’ve done- for protecting Matt, for taking care of Katie, for finding my husband.” Colleen whispered, voice thick. She was shaking as Shiro wrapped his arms around her.

“ _You brought me my family back_.”

“Colleen, I- you don’t have to thank me.” Shiro said, voice hoarse. “ You guys are important to me. I would do it again in a heartbeat.” She let out a breathy laugh, hugging him closer.

He hugged her back tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder, letting his eyes flutter close- relishing in the warmth and the faint smell of cinnamon that surrounded him.

They stayed like that for a few moments before breaking apart.

Colleen wiped her eyes before looking at Shiro, hands of his shoulders, eyes and voice full of warmth. “Takashi, I just want you to know that I’m proud of you and all of what you’ve done. And, that I’m proud to call a part of my family and...my son.”

Shiro burst into tears.

 


End file.
